Members of the Cellular and Molecular Immunobiology Core have unique expertise in development of clinically relevant assays for gene expression in human tumor samples including small needle biopsies. This allows correlation of tumor genetic expressions with the initial histologic type and grade and response to therapy on protocols in Projects 1 and 2 for mice and patients.